Death Note
by Kuromoco
Summary: This is my first EVER story so please if you don't like it then don't comment. Also everything is diffrent I'm not good at being the character but at least I try so....well Hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A old Friend

Like always L was crouched down near the computer looking at the files from the last kills by Kira, but Light and L weren't chained up to together anymore. Today Light was on a date with Misa sense Misa didn't want to go on a date when they were chained up, Light did promise her after all. Alone in the dark L was still looking up files hes gray wide eyes glued to the screen it seems he won't be going to sleep anymore. As he was about to click on a file a knock on the door caught his attention, he turned from his work and slowly got out of the chair. Not wanting to bother Watari at such a late hour he walked over to the door his feet seemed to make a low broom noise as he stopped and slowly opened the door.

It was a young girl kinda seemed about Misa's age in a black long cape that dragged on the ground, it was kinda old and ripped like it got ran over by a car. The girl slowly looked up at the gray eyed detective,she didn't say anything it was already shown that she needed a home. Shaking in the dark hoping that he would let her in even if it was for the night, she was skinny with a worn down white dress. She had no shoes and her feet had cuts all over them, lucky for her hope seemed to be on her side. L started walking away "come...in" in a low voice like someone was right next to them sleeping. A small but weak smile came upon the girls face as she entered and slowly closed the door behind her.

It was a quiet yet odd walk into the dark halls, L soon stopped and turned around his thump in his mouth. He eyed the young yet poor girl standing beside him in the dark lonely night, no sound but the cars from outside getting home. He slowly took his thump from his mouth and pointed to the door as he opened it, a small smile came upon his pale face. "this well be your room for know, sorry but we don't have any clothes for you" he looked back at the girl. Without a single word said, she nod it and in a low weak voice came a "thank you" as she entered the room. L slowly closed the door and walked away, his smile slowly left his pale face like a bird leaving the next and never returning. The large building was still in silence nothing but the sliding of L's feet as he made it back to his chair, acting like nothing happened "I well tell the others about are new guest in the morning" he thought out loud.

His words echoed threw the whole 50 foot building, as it begin to slip away it was know 3:00am in the morning. The young girl who was soon asleep on the soft decorated bed with a light brown color, it seemed to blend in with the white wall. The normal light brown carpet to its light brown curtains, everything was just the same color except for the closet that seemed to match the white wall. Her cloak was on the ground she hoped that no one will get mad at having her dirty ripped dress in the lovely soft bed. As soon at it turned 4am the black haired detective was soon asleep still in the same crouch position if you looked from the back of him it seemed that he was still awake. As what seemed to be seconds passing by was really passing hours, L who had by mistake fallen onto the ground his thump in his mouth and curled up.

The cold of the ground touching his pale yet soft skin he soon woke up , he slowly opened his wide gray eyes hes hair even more in his face then usual. As he got up and putting his head on his knees, the bags still under his dead wide eyes he started to get up.Then something caught his eye at the time, he had fallen asleep longer than he thought it was now 5am he only had one hour to get ready. He begin to go a little faster than normal and headed up to his room, leaning on the cold wall of the elevator 'ding' as the elevator finally made it to his floor.

To L's surprise he saw the girl he helped that night, they both looked at each other it took L a while but then it hit him "Shiraishi!?" soon it became quiet. Nothing but the birds singing outside and the wind blowing at the glass windows, Shiraishi's eyes widen when she herd her name "L...". The two still looking at each other in silence as if something hit them right in the face, L soon came out from his shock and looked down at the white haired girl. She was hugging him crying into his white T shirt, he felt something that he never felt before and smiled as he hugged her back. Those memories begin to come back when they had first met on that rainy day, everything was silent in the church.

-Here Comes the Flashback-

I'm not that good at it and it may not seem that good...

Enjoy

Watari opened the door he smiled at the white haired girl "hello, come in please enjoy your stay here" she had a umbrella in her hands cause it had just started to rain. The young girl bowed and went into the big church, her eyes were wide as she looked around "thank you". Watari helped her into her room, "There is a peace of paper about the rules and more I'm sorry but I must get back to work, bye" he bowed as he walked down the hall. Shiraishi nod it as he left and set her suitcase down, every room was the same a bed on the side a desk in the middle of the room from the window and on the right side a case full of toys.

She looked around and from the right close to the door she found the closet, she kinda had trouble trying to tippy toe to get the clothes all set up then the shoes. After that the suitcase was in the back of the median closet, as she fell onto the kinda lumpy yet relaxing small bed and turned toward the wall. Wondering how it well go who she would met, then a knock on her door Brock her train of thought. She got up slowly and went toward the door, her dress was down to her ankles, she opened the door and saw a nothing. After a moment of wondering, she closed the brown door behind her and begin to walk threw the quiet hallway. The color of the walls seemed like they would never end, it seemed to memorize you with its bright yet dark red walls.

She came upon a room that seemed to stick out like a sour thump, there was no one around at the time. It was a bright green, She knocked on the door not expecting to get an answer the door opened but no one was there. Know the rain was louder but begin to calm down, as she looked up and froze as if she saw god. It was a black haired boy just standing there looking up at the roof, not bothering to say anything as he looked at her. There eyes met and everything grew silent, she got lost into his dead gray eyes, he had on a kinda big brown coat with a light whitish brown scarf around his neck kinda covering his mouth.

Nothing was said, she took a step forward but then the bell rang and the kids begin to go to class. She seemed happy and sad at the same time, but right when she was going to say something to the boy he was gone. It seemed like it was just a dream, in class she didn't pay attention to anything just thinking about that black haired boy. Then her thoughts begin to die out as the she herd her name, the class was looking at her as if waiting for something. Then she looked up at the green board the teacher pointing to the question, soon everything became clear but she just looked down like she didn't know the answer. The teacher went up to her and gave her the chalk, she gladly took it and walked up to the board, it seemed like those eyes were hungry wolfs waiting for something to prey on.

Getting nerves she soon stopped but then begin writing on the board, standing on her tippy toes trying not to fall down in embarrassment. As she turned toward the teacher her eyes glued to the board, everyone was looking wide eyed at her she begin to treble as they tried to look closer. Lucky for her the bell rang and everyone left except for her who end it up after class, the teacher told her that she well be in a class with only 4 kids are so. Her eyes grew wide as she left the room in silence wondering was she in trouble was it the answer, the next day she was on the cold floor. She got ready for the day, not caring she just picked a plan white dress and black dress shoes.

The door opened a person she never met was standing right there looking at her with those careless eyes "My names Rojer I well be your teacher from know on". Without even letting her say a word Rojer grabbed her hand and dragged her into a kinda dark room, then it hit her like you got in a car crash. The boy she saw that seemed to be like a dream was right there sitting at that desk, he looked at her then turned away back to his work. There were three more boys in the room, one with white hair and wearing white pajamas then a yellow hair boy wearing leather eating a chocolate bar. But the red haired one seemed to be playing a video game not bothering to do any work, she took a set next to the red haired boy. Everything was so quiet she kinda missed having the teacher yell at the class to be quiet, she looked at the black haired boy and smiled. 'It wasn't a dream' the words seemed to run threw her head until the teacher hit the board to make her and the others pay attention.

-End of the flashback-

if you want me to continue it just comment me okay and I well make another story after this one about the past.

"L...were have you been all this time, every sense you.." She was caught of by L as he moved her away and looked into her eyes. His pale face seemed to say 'I'm sorry' Shiraishi made a small smile which seemed to forgive him. "wait down stairs if you see some people tell them I invited you here okay" he made a small smile as he walked down the quiet white halls. Shiraishi nod it even tho L wasn't looking and pressed the button to the elevator, while waiting she was sitting on the ground kinda in a crouch position like L. 'ding' as the elevator stopped then right as she got up, someone was looking her eyes grew wide kinda scared. It was Yagami Light wearing a white shirt and brown pants his brown jacket in his hand, as he looked at the poorly dressed girl. Shiraishi was starting to get nerves everything was silent, she remembered what L told her but couldn't say a word she was like a singing bird that lost its voice.

"who are you?" but Light didn't really care he just came by better yet for the first time he didn't know why he had come. "well?" Light was starting to become angry with the girl, "uhh...L invited me in" Light sigh thinking but of course L well let in some other freak... he decide to ignore her. Shiraishi didn't like him the way he kinda glared at her "do you work-" once again she was cut off and pushed to the ground by Light. He went up the elevator a small grin on his face saying 'sucker', everything was in silence again she got up and dusted her self off looking down at the ground. what a jerk she thought to her self, but decide to forget about it and walk away down those quiet white lonely halls. I wounder if L ever gets lonely here then she heard a grumbling sound, she blushed a little in embarrassment she couldn't remember the last time she ate something.

L had just got done getting ready when he heard a knock at his door, he thought it mite be Shiraishi asking for something. He walked toward the door and opened it, it was no surprise to L for some reason "Hello Light, how have you been?" a small smile came upon his pale face. Light didn't bother to answer just to ignore him a little "hey L, its not like you" he kinda grinned a little. L put his thump in his mouth "its not like me to what Light kun?" he didn't like that grin light had ether. Light kinda glared at him a little "you should, what did you go stupid when I stopped being chained to you, your mostly at work by know" he pointed to the clock. It was 7:00am already, L decide it to ignore his rude remark "I'm sure you already met the girl her names Shiraishi, she well be staying with us for a while". Lights eye kinda twitched thinking damn great know theres two freaks and the only person normal around here is me


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys" Matsuda said, walking up to 50 foot blue building but Matsuda was mostly always ignored at least they waved a little. They went threw there usual procedures as they walked into the building but something was a miss. The gray haired detective who was always there his gray eyes glued to the screen, and Light across from him but no one was there and the screen was still on. The task force heading up the stairs into the darkness, "were the hell are they" Aizawa said kinda mad. "clam down Aizawa I'm sure there is a good reason why they aren't here right know lets just go back and wait for them" Mr.Yagami said aka lights' father "bu-" Aizawa was cut off "no buts know come on". With that the task force went back down stairs to the big screen computer, they sat down on the soft yet small couch's close to the right stairs with a table between them. Everything grew in silence all you could here was the echoing of shuffling paper as the look for more information it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere.

L kinda gave Light a dirty look "what is it you don't like that someone else well be here?" I wounder if Light kun is Kira then that means he mite try to kill her and I won't let that happen. Light sigh, "its not that its just letting in another girl you know she could get in trouble are something, I mean even Misa almost got killed once...". L starts to walk away, "I see you care for Misa even tho you don't really show it well lets go the others mite be wondering were we are". Light clinched his fist hating to be ignored by the person that was always seemed to be in his way, "Right Ryuzaki" is soon became silent as they made there way to the elevator 'ding' as the they end it up on the second floor. "finally there here" Matsuda got up from the couch the all waited for for them to head down stairs knowing which way the would come from.

"What the Hell Took you guys so long!" he hit the table while getting up Aizawa always did have a attitude problem."clam down at least were here" light said kinda mad still as he took a set, Ryuzaki sat down to in his normal crouch position "know then lets get to work shall we?". Soon everything was back to normal well as normal as it got with a lost memory Light aka Kira, and a strange detective who still thinks Light is Kira which he is 100 percent correct. But they had to meet the girl sooner are later, they all heard foot steps "is that Watari?" Lights father asked looking at papers with the other task force members sitting on the color couch.

"no Watari as the day off today" L moved away from the screen, then turned around and a small smile came upon his face again "Hello Shiraishi" everything begin to go silent as they all watched. "Shiraishi!?" they all saw the girl smiling, still wearing a worn down white dress she seemed a little better then yesterday. "I am sorry L...but I got kinda hunger and..." she looked down, and then saw others she took a step back up the stairs "its fine do you want to know were the kitchen is?" he got off his chair. "no no..its fine I didn't mean to bother anyone..." L seemed to show some emotion around the teenage girl "its fine". As mostly Aizawa looks at kinda glared at the girl "what is that girl doing here and we are very busy we don't have time for this, know L send her back were she came from".

L kinda frowned and turned around toward Aizawa "no she can't she isn't some little girl she can handle her self she just needs some help finding things".Everyone begin to clam down, well light wasn't even bothering to care he was deep in thought thinking about Kira in silence. "Nice to meet you Shiraishi my names Matsuda" as mostly Matsuda was nice to introduce himself, the others kinda just bowed and went back to work again. "the kitchen is on the third hall and then take a right" L went back to work as well, Aizawa was kinda mean but he was kinda right. "thank you" she bowed and left for the kitchen, Matsuda went back to setting down trying to understand things.

Just when things couldn't get any worser and anyone couldin't get any more pissed off. Misa came heading over to Light and kissed him on the cheek "GOOD MORNING LIGHT KUN" that smile of hers seemed to brighten up the day but she was really annoying. Light sigh, and gave her a look that said 'leave me alone are I well kill you'. Misa got the message and stopped smiling "fine.." as she left out of the room kinda mad and sad, mostly everyone hoped that the hell was finally over. "Ryuzaki look at this, as you can see Yotsuba's stocks have gone up ever sense Kira started killing again " L stoped looking at his screen and turns toward Light moving next to him still in the same crouch position "Light kun".

L's eyes go wide, "does this motivate you?" light smirk's a little, "Yagami kun this is amazing" his wide gray eyes still locked on the screen. "so shall we get to work?" he seemed a little over confidante, L made sure he read every last word before turning toward Light "Yes" things seemed to be looking up for the task force. But was really getting closer finding out L's name, they know Kira could be one of the Yotsuba's group but the real Kira was lurking in the shadows waiting watching for L to slip up. L was still keeping a eye on Light even tho the hand cuffs came off he well always suspect him, even if the caught the other Kira not until the killings fully end it. Light looked at L kinda strange like "uh...hey Ryuzaki?" L was to deep in thought but he should know more then anybody not to ignore Light. But sadly all that was broken into two when a fist came crashing threw his face

Mr.Yagami sigh "not again" putting his hand on his head irritated by this, is seemed like this happened a little to much the task force members were thinking of separating them but that didn't seem to work. They remember what well always happen and what the black haired gray wide eyes candy freak of a detective would say. Then a foot came straight into Lights face, as usual Matsuda got in the middle of them and told them to break it up he never did like fighting. "its a tie again, can't you guys go about one day without this." he sigh, L and Light gave one last glare at each other before turning away back to there work. After all the heck breaking out in one day, L was alone again well not fully anyway. Shiraishi end up staying with him, she had borrowed one of L's White T shirts for the night just until Watari returned the next day, sense he got a last minute call from the government.

Something about the girl made him fell happy to be with her, he kinda regret it not getting to know her more when they were at the shelter. Shiraishi turned to L with an expecting smile on her face, L was the only one who she showed any real emotion around but she did have some what of a shy side. L gave her a small smile before turning back to the screen, "you know you don't have to stay up with me I well be fine by myself" as he took a sip of tea. She shook her head "its fine I don't mind at all I just wished I could help you instead of being in your way L.." she soon stopped smiling. L put his thump in his mouth thinking something stranged crossed his mind, her and L were kissing he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. But for the first time the non emtion detective, blushed it was a small pink blush that was easy to see on his pale cheeks.

Not soon Shiraishi spotted him blushing she wanted to do something but it didn't seem right at the time, "L are you blushing.." she looked down with a small grin on her face. L didn't look at her instead he looked down trying to stop blushing but that wasn't gonna happen as soon as his thought begin to clear. He was surprised attacked by the white haired girl she kissed it may have been on the cheek but still a kiss is a kiss right as far as he was concerned. L thought he was gonna fall right out of his seat, his blush soon turning bright red he looked at Shiraishi is appeared he wasn't the only blushing. The two looked at each other is seemed to be hours and not a single word said, but as soon as Shiraishi was gonna say something, L leaned close to her and kissed her back but not on the cheek.

The kiss seemed to never end but nether of them seemed to care, L wasn't the best kisser in the world but who gives a crap there thoughts were only one on thing and that was eachother. L couldn't lean like that forever he soon moved back into is chair there lips slowly moving apart, after about another hour there blushes soon left there pale faces. Nothing was said on that silent midnight there wasn't a single sound, it was at that moment Shiraishi made her promise to be with L forever even it meant dieing along beside him. She didn't know if that kiss meant anything to him but to her it meant the whole world, she soon found L hugging her she didn't remember them getting up. But there they were in the dark building nothing but the light from the big screen computer, and the moon light shining threw the night sky above them. This must be what heaven feels like she hugged L back, nether of them wanted to let ago afraid they well drift away from each other.


End file.
